Vegas
by Isashi Nigami
Summary: Oi, eu sou o espectro mais ferrado da Via-Láctea. Sim. Da Via-Láctea.
1. Prólogo - Como Eu Caí na Terra

Isashi) Muito bem, eu tava realmente decepcionada com a quantidade de fanfics de Stargate em Português nesse treco. Então resolvi começar essa. Se eu desistir não me culpem, vou ter razões realmente boas pra isso (não sou de desistir de fanfics assim).

136) caham, Isashi? E o Disclaimer?

Isashi) Ah, é verdade. Lê esse papelzinho aqui que eu te entreguei.

136) Muito bem, *cata o papelzinho* Stargate Atlantis não foi criado por Isashi Nigami. Essa fanfic fala basicamente do espectro do episódio Vegas (o penúltimo da série), que seria eu aqui, pode conter spoilers, e eu sou um alien feio que mora numa nave de caca de nari... ISASHI! ¬¬

Isashi) OOOPA, OLHA O TEMPO PASSANDO, VAMOS COMEÇAR A HISTÓRIA, NÉ! *le colocando a fanfic pra rodar no DVD*

**-x-x-x-**

Oi, eu sou o Cento e Trinta e Seis, e eu estou prestes a morrer, prazer.

Consegui explodir um saltador. Aquilo me animou um pouco, apesar de não ser mais segredo que nós seríamos totalmente ownados nessa batalha. Ouvi um estrondo. O dardo logo atrás de mim desapareceu dos sensores.

- Ai não. Cento e dezessete?! – Pensei e esperei uma resposta. Nada. – Ah, droga...

Em seguida, outro estrondo maior ainda, direto em mim.

- ESCUDOS! – Gritei no desespero.

- Nope. – Respondeu a voz robótica do computador do dardo. – Esgotados. – E então mais tiros. De quem foi a ideia de fazer uma vozinha tão sarcástica?

"Motor principal avariado". – A vozinha crepitante repetiu. – "status da capacidade: 30%". – Ah droga, as coisas seriam mais fáceis sem isso pra me avisar que eu estava...

Mais tiros. A nave inteira tremeu bruscamente e eu quase fui arremessado da cadeira (cintos de segurança, amo vocês).

"Motor principal destruído. Status do dardo: condenado". – Sim, era exatamente isso. Condenado. Quanto tempo eu tinha durado? Cerca de 4,7 horas terráqueas. Isso deveria ser mais tempo no meu planeta. Quatro horas, só, antes de conseguir perder para humanos. Sheesa, eu tinha que ser um sacrificável.

"Dardo se aproximando do Stargate. Tempo estimado de colisão: 30 segundos". – Ah, e mais essa agora? Lindo. Eu ia explodir no portal. Pelo menos aquele maldito Sheppard não ia poder voltar tão cedo para aquela maldita Atlantis e encontrar aqueles malditos humanos. – "20 segundos. 19, 18, 17..."

Por estranho que pareça, não fechei os olhos. Queria ver a minha morte. – "10, 9, 8..."

Ah, o Cento e Trinta e Sete vai ficar desapontado de saber que eu morri assim. - "...5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Uma luz branca faiscante quase me cegou. Me controlei para não fechar os olhos. Se eu ficasse cego, qual era a diferença? Eu ia morrer mesmo.

A nave inteira chacoalhava. Chacoalhava tanto que eu caí pra frente, de cara no chão.

Espera... Chão?

_Que chão_, Rainha Mãe?

Aham... sim, chão. Eu tava com a cara enterrada no meio de um monte de areia, em meio a uns arbustos secos. Me levantei e espanei a poeira da minha roupa. Será que eu tinha morrido e nem tinha notado? Mas por que o meu paraíso seria esse deserto?

Paraíso, hupmf. Isso era coisa de humanos. Espectros não acreditam nisso.

Então eu ainda estava vivo. Certo?!

Me agarrei à essa esperança, buscando alguma confirmação, apesar de saber que não tinha nenhuma. Eu tava no espaço e de repente eu estava num deserto. Caminhei um pouco e ao longe avistei uma...

CABOOOOOM!

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando um enorme pedaço de um... um dardo surgiu _do além_ e quase me esmagou. Em seguida outro. E outro. Era uma chuva de meteoros demoníaca. Saí correndo dali antes que fosse esmagado, sem nem prestar atenção à direção.

Olhei para onde tinha vindo e vi uma estrada. Uma estrada, onde passavam veículos humanos.

Não, não podia ser. Eu reconhecia esses veículos, essas paisagens, até esse tipo de estrada, feita de pedra, com listras amarelas. Acho que já tinha visto alguma coisa parecida em Atlantis, quando fui lá à serviço do 169 (ou "Todd" como os humanos o chamavam, e não sei como ele conseguia aceitar isso, soava tão idiota...). Eu só podia estar na Terra.

Sheesa. PREKS DO INFERNO, O DESTINO ME ODEIA?! COMO EU VIM PARAR NESSE LUGAR?! EU TÔ NA TERRA, MEU WRAITH (se vocês não tiverem entendendo os meus palavrões espectros, podem imaginar uma coisa bem feia, porque foi pior)! Me contive para não sair gritando e correndo em círculos. Espera, isso seria ridículo, coisa de humano, enfim, eu precisava me acalmar. A Terra bem que poderia ser o meu paraíso, afinal tinham tantos humanos, e tantos deles, do tipo que idolatravam alienígenas... Mas isso significaria que eu estava mesmo morto. E mortos não sentem fome, então isso é inútil, anyway. Mas pensar nisso me fez perceber o quanto eu _estava_ com fome. Então _estava_ vivo.

Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito. Droga, e todo esse _silêncio_? De fato, aqui na Terra eu estava sozinho, a milhões de anos-luz do espectro mais próximo. Não haviam pensamentos, não havia conversa. Isso tava me deixando louco.

Me obriguei a pensar. O Stargate. Eu bati de encontro com o portal, talvez tivesse atravessado ele. Sim, por um acaso muito bizarro eu tinha sobrevivido. Alguma força superior estava do meu lado. Talvez um Antigo? Não, os antigos nos odiavam. Um replicador? Espera, eles não são forças superiores, e também nos odiavam. Só posso presumir que o destino talvez não me odeie taaanto assim.

A questão era: E agora? Como eu ia fazer pra voltar pra minha colmeia?

Bem, agora eu daria um jeito, né. Não tinha lugar melhor pra eu vir parar. A Terra é o planeta aonde todos os espectros queriam chegar.

Esperei diante da estrada, meio escondido entre os arbustos secos, que me camuflaram perfeitamente graças ao tom esverdeado da minha pele, até que um veículo qualquer parasse. O cara saiu do carro com uma lanterna e um cartaz nas mãos – um mapa – ouviu um movimento e olhou na minha direção. Saí de trás do arbusto. Sua cara ficou aterrorizada e ele imediatamente fugiu, gritando. Eu ia roubar o carro, mas antes, corri atrás dele. Eu não ia desperdiçar um lanche, né.

**-x-x-x-**

Olha, eu não costumo usar esse site pra postar fanfics, eu uso o Nyah!Fanfiction, e tô bem mais acostumada com ele. Aqui eu tenho que postar as notas do capítulo direto no capítulo, então eu fico meio confusa e acaba que interajo menos com vocês. D:

Mas então, vocês devem ter reparado que os espectros tem nome de número. A razão disso vai ser explicada mais tarde. E também que eu meti um monte de "palavrões espectros" aqui, tudo tirado de alguns livros que eu já li. xD


	2. Preso

Oi, gente, fiz o segundo capítulo aqui pra vocês. ^^ Espero que gostem, e deem reviews, por favor. Sei que provavelmente vai demorar até que alguém chegue a ler essa fic, mas quando ler, POSTA UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR, NEM QUE SEJA SÓ UM "GOSTEI" SE NÃO EU FICO DESMOTIVADA!

Caham. Passou o chilique. Have a nice day.

**-x-x-x-**

**TODD POV:**

Droga. Droga. Droga. Já disse droga?

Tudo tinha falhado de uma hora pra outra. Estávamos rumando para a Terra, finalmente em séculos teríamos "comida" sobrando para o nosso povo, quando de repente, BAM, aparece aquela porcaria de replicante.

Eu não sei como ele tinha invadido a colmeia, mas quando nos demos conta, tudo parecia perdido. Embora não demonstrássemos, eu podia captar o pânico de todos os meus colegas enquanto rumávamos para os dardos tentando fugir. Haviam bombas instaladas em pontos diversos da nave, e a primeira já tinha explodido, matando a rainha e comprometendo algumas estruturas.

Entrei no hangar e peguei um dardo. Claro que não haviam naves para todos os tripulantes da colmeia, mas não era preciso. Bastava armazenar os sobrantes dentro do dardo e materializá-los de volta quando chegássemos a um local seguro.

- Cento e Trinta e Sete para Cento e Sessenta e Nove! – Ouvi a mensagem passada via telepatia direto pra minha cabeça. – A segunda bomba explodiu, não há tempo, NÓS TEMOS QUE VAZAR!

- CALMA, NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO! – Gritei (ou pensei) de volta.

- NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO?! - Ele gritou. – SE VOCÊ TIVESSE... – E eu não ouvi mais nada porque ele atravessou o Stargate.

Movemos todos os dardos para fora da colmeia em ruínas, bem quando acontecia uma _explosão atômica_ que sumia com a nossa casa para sempre. Felizmente já estávamos na Via-Láctea, a tal da galáxia onde a Terra se localizava. Podíamos pegar um portal qualquer pra um planeta desabitado e ficar lá até a confusão passar.

- Hey, alerta – A voz no monitor do dardo avisou despreocupadamente. – Só pra constar, tem um meteoro atrás de você.

- O que? – Perguntei distraído enquanto manobrava na direção do Stargate.

- Eu disse que tem um meteoro atrás de você. – Repetiu a voz, pacientemente.

- O QUE?! – Dessa vez eu gritei.

- Vem cá, filho, você é surdo? – A voz disse indignada. O painel na tela me mostrou a trajetória do meteoro, e eu vi que não teria tempo de escapar a menos que atravessasse o portal. O meteoro provavelmente o destruiria, mas ainda daria tempo de salvar a população dentro do meu dardo (e EU, é claro).

Disquei o primeiro endereço de portal que me veio à cabeça.

Impulsionei o dardo através do portal.

E ouvi um estrondo enorme atrás de mim.

**CENTO E TRINTA E SEIS POV:**

Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ter devorado a dona daquela loja de... qual era mesmo o nome daquilo? Li "cosméticos" na placa. Mesmo estando de noite e ela sendo a única na lojinha, alguém ia dar por falta dela cedo ou tarde. Mas ela já tinha me visto, o que eu podia fazer?

Eu já havia livrado a galáxia de outros dois humanos. Eu captava o máximo de pensamentos o possível, tentando assimilar algum conhecimento sobre a Terra. Alguns humanos pensavam coisas úteis, mais a grande maioria não pensava em nada que eu pudesse aproveitar.

Olhei para o corpo ressecado da mulher atrás do balcão. Agora teria que escondê-lo. Talvez eu pudesse meter ela dentro de um armário e esperar que só encontrassem amanhã. Eu não sei, não podia ficar muito tempo me preocupando com aquilo. Tinha que achar um esconderijo em primeiro lugar, aonde não fosse notado.

Abri uma porta nos fundos da loja. É, podia largar o corpo lá. Nossa, mas aqueles produtos tinham um cheiro horrível. Eram prateleiras e mais prateleiras daquelas coisas. Esses humanos idiotas achavam que aquilo os deixaria mais jovens, mas só servia no máximo pra mudar drasticamente a aparência deles.

Parei. Não, espera, _isso!_ Podia funcionar! Rainha mãe, esses humanos eram geniais. Larguei o corpo dentro de um armário esquecido no canto da sala e peguei um monte daquelas caixinhas com produtos. Em seguida fui ao computador da loja pesquisar algumas coisas no "Google".

Duas horas depois eu era praticamente um humano. Havia aprendido um monte de coisas sobre maquiagem para cinema no tal Google, e depois de alguma prática, era capaz de montar um ótimo disfarce. Das próximas vezes, provavelmente faria isso bem mais rápido. O único problema era a minha roupa. Era totalmente diferente das dos humanos, obviamente. Talvez eu pudesse achar outra loja com vestimentas humanas normais (que na verdade são muito bizarras, falei?).

Tinham poucas pessoas nas ruas, mas se alguém me viu, deve ter achado bem esquisito. Achei outra loja com roupas, mas essa tava fechada. Nem me preocupei, taquei uma pedra e quebrei o vidro. Claro que um alarme começou a tocar imediatamente, mas eu destruí ele com a arma espectro que eu ainda tinha.

Ao entrar na loja, fui novamente ao computador e fiz uma rápida pesquisa sobre como os humanos se vestiam. Ah, lindo. Tinham milhões de jeitos diferentes. Eu teria que achar algo que melhor combinasse comigo. Fala sério, esse povo é tão fresco.

Tá bem, eu preciso parar de falar essas coisas dos humanos. Reconheço que foi divertido "me fantasiar" e achar um estilo pra mim. Eu tava parecendo um adolescente humano gótico revoltado, mas até que eu gostei de... peraí, no que eu tô pensando? Não, Cento e Trinta e Seis, por favor, a Terra tá te deixando doido. Humanos são no geral comida e ás vezes entretenimento, mas não são algo que valha realmente a pena entender.

Muito bem. Uma vez disfarçado, seria mais fácil encontrar um lugar para planejar o próximo passo.

**TODD POV:**

... Em seguida ouvi um estrondo na minha frente. Caí com a cara no painel do dardo com a força do choque. Fiquei meio zonzo por um momento, mas depois me recompus. Um alarme irritante tocava e eu ouvi alguns gritos. Olhei para o endereço do portal que eu tinha discado e constatei, pasmo, que... Rainha Mãe, era o da _Terra_.

- Saia da nave imediatamente com as mãos pra cima. – Ouvi uma voz.

Abri a cabine do dardo. Eu ia sair da nave de qualquer jeito. O que eu vi foi uma espécie de sala de controle feita de ferro, com uma rampa dando para o portal. Minha nave, um pouco grande demais para o lugar, tinha batido e agora parecia com defeito, que pena. Um grupo de soldados apontava armas para mim. Não que fosse fácil me matar, mas recuei um passo assim mesmo. O que me surpreendeu foi o soldado que estava logo na minha frente.

- Você?! – O Coronel Lorne, da equipe de Atlantis falou, surpreso.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou um cara gordo atrás de uma cabine de vidro no alto da sala.

Fiz uma cara ameaçadora e rosnei, mas não respondi. Não fazia a menor ideia do que era um "nome".

- Ahem... não importa. – Ele disse. – Podem levar ele pra cela. Depois a gente resolve esse problema. Alguém pode chamar uma equipe de cientistas pra tirar essa nave daqui e examinar?

Ah, não, isso não ia dar certo. Tinham quase 100 espectros armazenados lá dentro. Se apertassem um botão errado eles poderiam sair nos corpos errados, ou pior. Um dos soldados me empurrou com a arma na direção de um corredor. Eu andei, meio mal-humorado. Odiava quando a situação fugia do meu controle.

Fui largado numa cela feita de um material parecido com vidro. Imediatamente tentei quebrá-lo, furioso, mas descobri que ele era revestido por um campo de força antigo (odeio antigos).

- Não vai adiantar só me prenderem aqui! Eles vão me resgatar, vocês vão ver! – Esbravejei. Esperava que viessem mesmo. Eu odiava ficar preso. Me lembrava uma vez em que eu fora prisioneiro dos Genii. Na ocasião, acabei conseguindo escapar com a ajuda do coronel Lorne, mas duvidava que ele fosse fazer isso dessa vez.

Praguejei frustrado e me sentei no banco que havia ali. Era bom eles não demorarem.

**-x-x-x-**

Ok, gente, não sei se essa história tá ficando boa. Na verdade, eu não tô achando ela muito boa. Mas deve ser porque ela _quase não tem diálogos_, e eu não estou acostumada a escrever histórias assim. Mas é, por enquanto não tô vendo onde posso colocar mais diálogos por aqui.

E sim, sim, nesse universo alternativo, o Lorne tá no lugar do Sheppard na Atlantis. xD Se vocês viram esse episódio, vão se lembrar que aqui o Sheppard é um detetive meio fracassado. Então eu realmente não pensei em ninguém melhor que o Lorne pra substituir ele. O Lorne é legal, ELE TEM BOM-SENSO, isso é tão raro  
em Atlantis.

EU QUERO REVIEWS, TÁ, PLEASE!


End file.
